


The History

by mia_liz



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_liz/pseuds/mia_liz
Summary: Someone won the game, someone lost. Many drank.





	1. March 6th 2019, 10:47pm

Chapter 1.

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

****

**_Story Notes: Set post season 6, only changes made is Jimmy doesn’t die as per show. Jimmy lives._ **

**_I know this seems like an odd paring but trust me, go and read leslielol’s ‘Don’t look so danm tragic’ and you will be converted. Seriously it is not only beautifully written but a great story and by the end of it you wonder why the whole thing isn’t canon._ **

 

 

_March 6 th 2019, 10:47pm_

 

Watching his eye lids twitch while his breath is lightly laboured Jimmy wished they could have had more time, more of what they had, had before. But this has slowed them down and sadly they would be forced to stop soon.

 

He can’t think about that right now… he would never think about that day. He understands it means he will go into shock, will probably never recover but that’s what should happen right? When you lose the love of your life? He just wants to enjoy the moments they have now and not spoil them with the thoughts of the future.

 

Their relationship was a surprise to everyone, even them.

 

But it was so straight forward, so ordinary, bumping into each other at a bar, the kind of bar that neither wanted to bump into familiar faces.

Neither will openly admit to this but privately Jimmy remembers exactly when their eyes connected over the bar it was a done deal for both of them.

 

Now sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in the world provided by the most depressing place in his world Jimmy watching Tim’s chest rise and fall, hoping his dreams are happy tonight and silently prays for one of those miracles he hears about on televangelist tv shows.

 

Tim will wake up soon. He can see the signs.

 

He has tried to warn the nurses before, that he will wake up with a shout and will be in pain. Jimmy has a system, if they were at home he could manage it but here in this white walled hell they brush him off, ignore him, treat him like he knows nothing like he is no one. He has heard them discuss whether or not he is even family, if they have any right to remove him?

Turning his ring over on his finger.

 

_Fuck them._

 

They didn’t get married because Tim got sick, they didn’t know yet when they did it.

 

He had just come home from his shift at this shitty sports bar he was working at, it was like 2am in the morning and he was greeted with the view of Tim and the Cat both belly up, Errol’s stomach getting the odd rub from Tim, laying on the couch watching the glow from the TV, the glaze of Tim’s eyes making it evident that he is past taking in what is going on what is going on the screen and he is really just waiting up for Jimmy, not something he always did.

 Jimmy remembers every second of the lead up to Tim’s proposal it still make his heart stop as he remembers Tim’s head turn when he hears Jimmy’s keys hit the bowl and boots skid against the floor, hitting the skirting board, his smile taking over his whole face, its’ the one Jimmy is pretty sure he’s the only one who’s ever seem it, the smile reserved for jimmy.

 

“Hey, how was your night?” Tim slowly stands, as he speaks approaching jimmy rubbing his hands on his thighs as he walks. Jimmy doesn’t remember much of his response but of Tim quickly interrupting his answer, “We should get married”.

 

The moments after at the time felt like time stopped in its tracks, Tim pausing in his movement towards Jimmy and Jimmy in return frozen in this spot,  both realising that no matter the outcome of what Tim had said, it would be defining in their relationship and honestly Jimmy hadn’t ever considered it – he had just assumed what they were doing was just going to be what he does until his last breath.

 

Why is that always the way, you always assume you are the one that will die first, which even at peak health the odds were not stacked in Jimmy’s favour for this eventuality, Tim was older, had a more dangerous job,  and even when you take into account Jimmy’s criminal activities and past drug habits, the chips fell to him being the last one standing. And that math didn’t even consider whom was most likely to be in a freak accident.

 

With all the things they have done in their lives, it was an accident that started this, slipping and falling after one too many beers at one of Mr Mullins’ themed barbecues, the doctor they had seen the day after had said that Tim had just broken a couple of ribs and not to worry, that although it will take a few months to heal it wasn’t something to worry about.

 

_Lazy fucker._

 

He didn’t even take an x-ray, just felt Tim around his ribs and that was it, maybe Jimmy thinks looking back, just maybe if they had caught it then, Tim would have more time…

 

His thoughts are pulled away with Tim’s first shout of pain, his body jumping with enough energy to throw a healthy man upright in bed only Tim’s just strains itself muscles not strong enough for the task.

This moment, the one Jimmy tries to warn the nurses about breaks him a little every time it happens, pushing himself out of his seat he quickly pushes the large red button above Tim head and starts to try and get his head to move away from the internal emotions that are bubbling up, knowing that his anger at the nurses for not listening, anger at the situation and anger at himself for not being able to help Tim in this moment… it wouldn’t help it.

 

Looking straight into the eyes of the nurse whom he had spoken too 15 minutes prior, the one whom dismissed him and the one whom every morning would make him present proof of relationship as if one morning he is going to slip up and she can call security and ban him from seeing Tim.

 

Finally grabbing Tim’s left hand, without even realising he had put it down, rolling his thumb slowly up and down Tim’s palm continuing to hold the nurses gaze

“What took you so long?”

 

_Fuck you._

She is finally injecting the pain relief into Tim’s arm, We need to go home.


	2. March 8th, 7:22am

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

****

**_Story Notes: I am still working on my other justified fic, this one seemed to not be able to leave my brain and I write when I need to write so they may come in tandem when I feel inspired._ **

 

_March 8 th, 7:22am_

 

Something they will not discuss with anyone is when they got together, how little they actually spoke that first night in the bar.

 One song played while they looked at each other up and down finishing their drinks, by the second song they were traveling quickly hand in hand outside in to the back alley. By the third song they could only feel the vibrations through the outside walls as they clung to each other, grasping on as if a magnet was pulling the other closer.

 

It had been all new for Jimmy, only out for a few months trying to find his way after Boyd was sent to prison leaving Jimmy to start again.

Tim commenting latter that in his experience in those types of rendezvous you don’t normally lose as much clothing as Jim did or Kiss as long, normally “it was just business, you don’t normally find yourself back at the person’s apartment staying for over a week loosing track of the count and learning how they take their eggs”

 

 

Today is a good day at the hospital, Tim is awake and sitting up when Jimmy arrives in the morning, all smiles and chatting with the new nurse in him room doing medication.

 

When the nurse leave Tim is all hands and smiles and asks the stock standard questions of Jimmy’s day, Jimmy indulges Tim for a little knowing he was just prolonging the moment until they had to do their regular ‘Tim is compos we must talk about the serious things talk’.

 

Mr Mullin is coming in today so he couldn’t avoid it for long, it would bother Tim if he was here for it, even if he always has opinions.

 

_Art_ , as Tim corrects Jimmy every time he uses the former is very much a surrogate to parent to Tim which Jimmy didn’t expect. Recalling the first time he was included in a Friday evening meal.

Clearly family only, Tim positioned himself, in what he will later learn to be ‘Tim’s spot’ Jimmy in a spot which he now know if fondly called the interrogation chair by Art’s youngest daughter Phoebe, only 4 years younger than Tim, the same age a Jimmy, they bonded over their love of 80’s sitcoms and teasing Tim’s love of ugly socks (seriously who would expect him to have an expansive collection of themed socks).

 

Four years late, Jimmy still sits in the same chair, still expected at Friday night dinner. Lately Tim’s chair is empty,  too unwell to even get into the car.

 

Rachel uses this to her advantage and steal this time to be with Tim without Jimmy, although tolerates him now but still yet to fully trust him, she prefers it when Tim and herself are alone with each other. Jimmy is ok with this arrangement, he thinks its more to do with the fact that she will never forgive them for not including her in the wedding, but refuses to believe that is was Tim’s doing.

 

And let’s be clear they did not have a wedding, neither are that way inclined – it was a sign the paper here, congratulations , who’s next.

 

Tim jabs Jimmy’s arm and breaks his recollection of Rachels face when she discovers they got married weeks before she was told…

 

“I asked you how was last night?” Tim’s eyes like saucers, clearly under the influence but feeling good enough Jimmy knew the conversation was going to end in Tim planning his return home.

 

 

“Same as usual, someone won the game, someone lost. Many drank beer. What are you doing awake?

 

 Jimmy leans in and kiss each other quickly Tim pulling Jimmy into a hug and placing his head on Jimmy’s shoulder not letting him leave the bed.

 

Tim doesn’t respond clearly understanding his head is fully of pain killers and wanting to choose his words wisely.

 

 

Tim’s arms pulled Jimmy as close to Tim as possible speaking to Jimmy directly into his ear.

  

“ think it’s time to go home…” he pauses but jimmy know that there is more to the statement “I don’t think we should come back”

Understanding the implication Jimmy leans back on the single bed his only response is a small squeeze of Tim hand.

 


End file.
